B.E.A.S.T.
|released = 12.6.0 (Halloween) |lethality = 65 |attribute = |rateoffire = 67 |capacity = 8 |mobility = 50 |cost = Obtained from the Super Chest and the Halloween Trader Van |type = Special |Level required = 22 |theme = Alien/Halloween Themed |number = 234}} The is a Special weapon introduced in the 12.6.0 Halloween update. Appearance It appears to be a weapon with an electronic battery clip, a light gray and cyan back, a dark gray body, a dark gray handle and a red trigger. On the dark gray body, there is some brown on it. There are two parts of the weapon that has a beast's head between them, and four tiny legs attached to the beast. Its projectiles are similar to the Killer Whale's projectiles. Strategy This weapon deals a very high amount damage, has a medium-low fire rate, low capacity, and a medium-low mobility. Tips *Its rockets have the area damage effect, so taking out a group or team of enemies makes the weapon's rockets more effective when in use. *Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the rockets. *Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets instantly to give them a hard time at avoiding the rockets (to ensure the enemies' death quickly), or sneak attack them from behind. *Try to kill multiple enemies at once, since this weapon is a piercing shot weapon. *The poison effect will finish off other players very often. *This weapon's projectiles can be seen easily if fired from long ranges and players could easily dodge it, so try to avoid long range combats and close the gap between you and the player before trying to shoot. *This gun is good for Silent School or any other map with long corridors due to it's "piercing shot" effect. Counters *Its users are relatively slow, inaccurate, and rather an easy target to pick off using long ranged weapons or one shot weapons. *Rockets are easy to dodge in long distances. So pick off its users in medium-long ranges to prevent them raining rockets to you. *Attack its users while they are vulnerable. Like while they are reloading or standing still. *Move around as this gun has a long travel time. *Due to it's bullet travel time not being instantaneous, jumping, strafing or even just circling the user could help you dodge it's projectiles. You could use boots to jump higher to dodge the projectiles, such as the Storm Trooper Boots, Ninja Tabi or the Berserk Boots. Recommended Maps Close ranged maps such as Pool Party or maps like Silent School with long hallways to spam down. Equipment Setups Use fast firing or long ranged weapons like the Secret Forces Rifle, Automatic Peacemaker or the One Shot. Use a more reliable close range weapon too. Changelog 12.6.0 Initial release Trivia * The alien at the front of the weapon is featured in the map, Alien Planet. * It is the only weapon that was introduced in the middle of the 12.6.0 update. * This is likely based off the Sonic Eruptor from the game "Ratchet and Clank: Future a Crack in Time". * This weapon is attainable by the Halloween Super Chest. *This weapon is also obtainable from the Halloween bundle in Craft. *For a limited time, it was obtainable in the shop for just 200 in the sale section of the special offer page. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Rockets Category:Poison Category:Piercing Shot Category:Themed Category:Trader's Van Category:Legendary